Love Or Skate?
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Sora is your average skateboarder that doesn't do anything but skate, basically. But what do you think happens when he meets a girl of his dreams? It messes his concentration! [SoKai]


**Fullmetal59: Who knows if it will turn out good or not. I'm trying to improve in my KH fics. (VITBOMH: Remember the old one?) So, I don't care! This is probably going to turn out better than my last one. I think. Oh well. Just read it! if you want – for the record, I don't own Kirkland's or Fast Forward. They are in the real mall that I go to-**

_Sora: 18_

_Kairi: 18_

_Riku: 19_

Love Or Skate

Ch. 1

The Skate Rat

The car pulled up into the closest parking slot there was. Which wasn't so close. " Man why does this mall always have to be so packed. I'm going to be late." He quickly got out of the car and opened up the trunk. He took out his skateboard and rode up the street.

The doors busted open revealing Sora. He saw a cop near one of the corners of the mall. He went to the side of him and said, " Hmm... It's busy today don't you think?"

He turned around while he said, " Well yeah, al--" He shook his head and saw Sora with his skateboard. " Why you...!" Sora laughed and hit him in the back of the head making his hat fall off. Sora rode passed him as the cop picked up his hat yelling, " You skate rat! You'll see! Once I get you you'll be in jail for sure!" Sora ignored his rants and kept on skating. The cop was starting to catch up. Sora passed by a toy store and got a bag of marbles off of a shelf in front. He opened up the small bag and let the marbles fall, one by one, on the ground. The cop slipped according to his plan. Sora turned around, still skating forward, laughing at the guard. Once he turned around he saw a girl standing in front of him. He kicked his skateboard back so he wouldn't hit her to hard. " Whoa!" He fell on top of her. Sora quickly got off when he saw the position he was in. " Sorry." He said extending his arm helping her up. All that could be heard was the rants of the officer. " Get back here!" Sora smiled at her nicely, grabbed his board, and skated away.

There was a pole near a small corner and Sora grabbed onto it pulling himself in the small opening between his work and some restaurant. He saw the cop run right by it. He started laughing as he went through the backdoor to Fast Forward, the skate shop he worked at. " Your late Sora." Cloud, his boss, said. " I know, I know."

" Hey Sora." Said Riku high fiving him. " Sup Riku. You should have seen me."

" Did you mess with that cop? Again?"

" Yup, it was so funny." Riku rolled his eyes. " Your 18, you can legally get arrested now. Didn't your parents ever teach you to ...obey the law." He saw the expression on Sora's face. " Oh right, sorry." Riku said remembering. Sora looked at the entrance and saw three girls walk in. He quickly ran behind Riku. " See that girl over there, in the middle of the three of them?"

" Yeah."

" I bumped into her today. She's beautiful." He said dreamily. " That's my sister."

" _That's_ your sister?" He said in disbelief. " Well, step-sister."

" I'll just go to the back room." Riku crossed his arms. " Uh-uh. I need you up here. I need you to restock a few shirts. Here." Sora replied shakily, " But she's over there." Riku shook his head, " Your not afraid of killing yourself skateboarding but your afraid of being near a girl?" He just put the shirts in his hand and pushed him into the lobby. " Just restock those shirts!" he shouted as he went into the backroom. _Damnit Riku..._

As Sora was putting shirts on the hangers he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. " Excuse me?" He heard a female ask. He turned around froze when he saw who it was. " Hey aren't you the skateboarder who knocked me down?"

" Oh yeah, about that, sorry, I didn't look where I was going."

" Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. By the way, I'm Kairi." Sora extended his arm " Sora."

" Oh yeah I needed to ask you, is Riku here?"

" Yeah i'll go get him." Kairi smiled. " Okay." She turned to his friends once he was gone. " He's nice, and...cute." She said blushing a bit. " Oooo, someone has a new crush." Kairi tried to defend her self, " No I don't." The two other girls just giggled. " Hey sis." Riku said. " Hey Riku, I bought this fountain from Kirkland's and it's to heavy for me to pick up. Could you help me?" Riku looked around the store, which looked like an old abandoned building, and lied, " Well, I'm kind of busy and Ican't leave now. But Sora over here is available. He may not look it but he's pretty strong." Sora looked at him angrily but was surprised by her answer. " Ok, he looks really strong to me." Sora blushed a light shade of pink. He just stood there as the group started to leave. " Well are you coming or not?" Kairi said playfully. " Oh, yeah." Sora said catching up with them. Riku laughed.

" Hey Namine and I need to go start the car," Olette said dragging her away. " Hey... wait. No use." She was definitely going to yell at them later. " So where is this Kirkland's?"

" You work here and you don't know where Kirkland's is?" Sora shook his head and shrugged. Kairi laughed and after a few seconds so did he. " It's right by the toy store." Right as they passed the toy store he saw the marbles on the ground. He saw she was just about to step on them. " Hey watch out!" Sora said as he moved her to the side. " Oh thanks."

**Fullmetal59: Ok, I know it was boring. (VITBOMH: And the--) ending was stupid. You say that to me for every story I make! Can't you at least say something different for once? (VITBOMH: Let me think... NO!) Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
